Sólo un par de días versión dos
by DamyDark
Summary: El interior de ese vehículo era sofocante, el alcohol ardía en su herida pero a la vez creaba un estupor que la hacía quedarse allí y disfrutar. Versión dos de lo ocurrido con Haruki y Otoya dentro de ese auto.


Sólo un par de días, interior del auto versión 2

El interior de ese sencillo auto era un tanto sofocante, el único sonido era el de las lamidas de Otoya contra la herida de su mejilla en conjunto con sus ropas al moverse, Haruki traía una chaqueta de cuero café, un gusto que agarró de su chica, cada que ejercía más presión en la mano que sostenía las tijeras se escuchaba crujir.

Aquí se encontraba, Sagae Haruki, luego de haber discutido con su novia, con quien había pasado seguramente los mejores días de su vida, dejó a la chica que tantos problemas como idas al cielo le habían dado en medio de la carretera completamente sola, que pese a saber que puede cuidarse perfectamente, sabía que no merecía aquello, debió dejarle las llaves e irse caminando a algún lado, luego de eso jamás se la perdonaría; y aquí, para cerrar la noche, está a punto de compartir más que sólo sangre con una ex compañera de clase, que pese a no estar nada mal, no era la peli rosa a la que quería.

Sentía como la herida en su mejilla se abría, esa lengua le lastimaba, penetrando más profundo a cada lengüetazo, buscando el sabor de su sangre combinándola con el veneno que aquella chica destilaba en su boca. Ardía, pero el alcohol que ingirió creaba un estupor que le permitía quedarse allí. Sosteniendo las manos de una bestia hambrienta y herida. Una parte especifica de su anatomía se sentía caliente, poco a poco su mente apagaba todo. Isuke, escuchó antes que el último foco se apagara. Su mirada enojada, su voz cuando fingía estar molesta, los besos de ese día, el trabajo que le cuesta sacarle un "te quiero" a esa boca delineada. Frunció el ceño alejándose de la chica presionada contra el asiento. No podía hacerlo. Mordió su labio queriendo retener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

―No puedes―dijo Otoya al ver su estado de ánimo. Haruki negó, miró a los ojos verde agua y descubrió hambre en ellos, combinada con frustración y locura―no me veas así…así me vio Shiena…la primera vez que lo hicimos…―cerro los ojos y relajo el cuerpo, las tijeras hicieron un extraño sonido de metal pese a caer en la alfombra del auto. Haruki reclino el asiento pero el movimiento fue tan brusco que terminó con el rostro enterrado entre aquellos pechos. Intentó apartarse pero Otoya la sujetó contra sí―mi naturaleza es así…son impulsos que tengo…actúo por instinto y lo odio…me odio a mí misma y por eso perdí a Shiena… ¿cómo puedo amarla así…? Ella ni siquiera me dejo, ordenó que me fuera ¿y cómo quedarme? Ese no es mi lugar… Cada noche…veía el sueño de Shiena y sonreía, podía dormir tranquila pero esos sueños jamás se van. Tú no sabes lo que es estar fuera de ti misma, jadear buscando más sin sentir el dolor de la otra persona…y que esa persona sea alguien a quien amas…sabes que puedes caer…en cualquier momento―su voz se quebró. Tapó su boca ahogando un sollozo pero su pecho temblaba removido por el llanto.

Haruki abrazo su cintura y su espalda, tratando de consolarla y consolarse a sí misma, necesitaban de alguien con quien llorar, olvidar esa sonrisa falsa, esa simpatía inútil que sólo conseguía empeorar el dolor en su pecho. La pelirroja se apartó un poco de Otoya, tapaba su cara para ocultar los sollozos. Entendía su sufrimiento, estaban en el mismo barco y no le gustaba ver a la chica llorando, no le gustaba ver a nadie llorando.

―Oye. Tranquila, veras que las cosas se resolverán―dijo poniendo sus manos sobre la rodilla de la chica.

―No lo harán, Shiena era lo único bueno de mi vida, no sabía lo que era el verdadero amor hasta que sentí esos labios temblando contra los míos. Ahora ella me odia y no tengo lugar donde ir…no tengo un hogar…―se abrazó a sí misma, las lágrimas caían una tras otra por sus mejillas.

―Ni yo…no puedo regresar al apartamento y tampoco quiero ir con mi familia―exhalo aire frotando su cabeza, eran poco más de las 11 de la noche y su cabeza amenazaba con dolerle. Giro la llave del auto y este volvió a la vida. Salieron del estacionamiento del delicatesen en reversa y acelero una vez en la calle, sólo para sentir el empuje de la velocidad en su estómago y bajo vientre. Pensó en dirigirse con Nio pero viendo a Otoya abrazando sus rodillas causó algo en su interior, un deseo de protegerla. Mañana cuando estuviera más tranquila― ¿Te importa si paramos aquí?―era un hotel sencillo, sólo tres pisos pero no se veía descuidado o sucio.

―No quiero quedarme―limpió el rastro húmedo en sus mejillas― ¿Dónde están mis tijeras? Tengo cosas que hacer.

―Sé de qué se tratan esas cosas, no te dejaré ir―estacionó y apagó el motor. El lugar quedó sumido en un silencio expectante conforme las luces del auto las dejaba a oscuras―. Isuke es alguien que camina por la vida sin pedir opinión de nadie…pero…intenta ser siempre lo que quieren sus padres de ella. Son lo más importante en su vida…es feliz mientras ellos estén orgullosos de ella. El problema es…que soy ese detalle en que no les puede cumplir y ser feliz―escupió. Se apeó del auto y Otoya hizo lo propio pero no la siguió a la recepción. Caminó directo a las escaleras a esperarla, apoyada en la barandilla.

―De vuelta a la calle…de vuelta a mi mundo…―dijo observando la poca vida en la noche, un par de autos estacionados, ventanas de departamentos iluminadas producto de personas viendo el televisor o saboreando aquella compañía de la que ahora carecía, divirtiéndose o disfrutando de sus parejas. Aquello le hizo sentir una opresión en el pecho. La castaña debería estar durmiendo a esa hora.

―Está echo―dijo la pelirroja subiendo las escaleras, traía en su mano una llave con el número dos.

―Te lo pagaría de tener dinero―dijo subiendo tras ella. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta con el numero dos volteado. Haruki peleó un poco con la chapa para entrar.

―No me debes nada, es un gusto ayudar si está en mis manos―no era una suite presidencial pero estaba lejos de ser visiblemente atractiva. La habitación era pequeña, apenas con espacio entre la pared y la cama, las cortinas eran de un color café arena que combinaban con las sabanas un par de tonos más bajos. Las paredes no eran la excepción, rayando en lo ridículo habían sido tapizadas por tonos café claro. Otoya apagó la luz, quedando en penumbras con la luz filtrada de la calle como única iluminación.

―El sólo ver esta habitación siento las ganas de bajar y clavarle unas tijeras al encargado―se sentó en la cama y quitó el calzado, al igual que el chaleco y las medias que usaba comúnmente. Haruki prendió la lámpara de noche al lado de la cama.

―Compórtate, no quieres causar problemas―Haruki se quitó la chaqueta café quedando en su camisa blanca. Caminó al baño a lavar su cara y trajo una pequeña caja en manos― ¿me ayudas aquí? Tengo que limpiar la herida de la mejilla.

Otoya asintió y se sentó cerca de ella, Haruki veía a un punto perdido en la cama mientras la chica limpiaba el corte. Apenas y se movía cuando sintió el alcohol picar la carne expuesta.

―No te quedara marca, dicen que una herida limpiada con saliva cura más rápido―dijo pasando su pulgar debajo de esta en una simple caricia. Haruki cerró los ojos, sorprendiéndose a ella misma por la necesidad creciente por algo de calor afectuoso y no el sentir hervir la sangre por coraje o enojos.

―También que las heridas emocionales no tardan en sanar, esperemos que ambas cosas sean ciertas―tomó la mano de Otoya, evitando que esta se alejara o acabara con el contacto con su mejilla. Un poco, no iría muy lejos, no quería hacerle esto, no quería usarla para desahogarse. Sólo quería un poco de afecto, sin importar que este no fuese realmente para ella.

¿Era ella quien tenía el control de los próximos acontecimientos? No tenía idea, la chica con cabello ígneo tenía más fuerza física, podría dominarla con facilidad más contaba con mucha debilidad emocional, pero a esa altura ambas estaban iguales, su insensibilidad y concentración se habían esfumado dejando sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Dos personas abandonadas en sí mismas.

Otoya también cerró los ojos y se acercó a Haruki. Percibían la cercanía y con eso sus corazones aceleraban en tropel martilleando en sus oídos. No eran la pareja de la otra, eso estaba más que claro, pero su atractivo era lo necesario para que sus cuerpos se despegaran de la mente y en sus entrepiernas se alojara una excitante punzada, que pedía a gritos por atención y movimiento.

No se besaron, en común acuerdo evitaron sus bocas. Otoya lamió la barbilla de Haruki creándole un estremecimiento que corrió a sus manos, la derecha abandonó la sabana de la cama descubriendo la rodilla desnuda de la bestia salvaje echa una mansa criatura, la recorrió hasta el muslo, decepcionándose al no sentir el ineludible estremecimiento que Isuke da cuando la tocaba cerca de su tesoro. Cuando sintió el calor en aquellas bragas mojadas en la punta de los dedos Otoya dejó una mordida en su cuello, justo sobre la ropa. Un perceptible chasquido con la lengua por no tener a su alcance la piel lechosa pero sin mover un centímetro el cuerpo al no saber si deshacerse o no de la estorbosa camisa, con Shiena la ropa se esfumaba en poco prenda a prenda entre besos.

Haruki movió un poco sus dedos sacando gemidos entrecortados, obligándola a sacarlos de su boca. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, imaginando un cuerpo que no estaba allí, imaginando movimientos que no ocurrían, buscando una y otra vez esa reacción que no pasaría por más que insistiera en ella.

Comenzaba a frustrarla.

―No soy Isuke―dijo Otoya, abrió los ojos para ver el rostro de Haruki concentrada buscando algo que no encontraba, este cambió a un gesto de sorpresa al verse descubierta, buscaban a esa persona en un lugar donde no la encontrarían, eso no ayudaba en lo que querían hacer, olvidarse precisamente de ellas por un instante, volver a conocer a alguien en la cama― necesitamos esto…pero seamos justas con la otra…tú no eres Shiena pero eres muy hermosa―tomó un botón y lo desabrochó, a este le siguieron con lentitud los otros.

―Y yo no soy Shiena―al fin abrió los ojos, la chica de cabello purpura tenía las mejillas encendidas y Haruki descubrió en ella una belleza diferente a la que sus ojos estaban acostumbrados, no una belleza sublime y gloriosa, insinuante e insultante, sino una salvaje y traviesa que se valía de los actos para enloquecer a su amante.

Dejaron de engañarse, de fingir y ser injustas. Unieron sus bocas en un beso propio, demandante y sin miedo a lastimar u ofender, sólo importando el disfrute. No cerraron los ojos en ningún momento.

Haruki atrapó su cuerpo, cayendo de espaldas con Otoya abrazada a su cuello, buscando a tientas desatarle el cabello, ella en cambio logró hacer que finas hebras moradas se expandieran sobre ella de un solo movimiento. Sus labios hacían ruidos húmedos que sólo ayudaban en su excitación. Hizo que rodaran en la cama y alargo una mano para apagar la lamparilla, el cuerpo bajo la pelirroja se convirtió en una mera sombra curvilínea que le obligaban a buscar a tientas los botones, no se adaptaba a la oscuridad y con ese calor entre las piernas rompió la camisa dejando al descubierto un sujetador, que de haber luz hubiera visto que era negro completamente. Lo hizo a un lado, apurando uno de sus pechos en su boca, Otoya atrapó su cabella en un gemido y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de morderla para escuchar otros.

Ambas caderas se empujaban mutuamente, logrando la mayor fricción y más humedad en su interior. La ropa de Otoya cayó al suelo, el sujetador quedo sobre la tele visión y su falda y el resto de su ropa interior quedaron en la cama, que ahora no era tan pequeña para lo que querían hacer.

Ninguna decía nada. Lo más parecido a su voz eran los gemidos arrancados o los jadeos al frotar sus pelvis, logrando esa electricidad tan deseada y brumosa que tintaba sus mentes en una oscuridad aún más placentera de la que las rodeaba.

La pelirroja recorrió con besos entre los pechos, bajó por el valle plano hasta su estómago y se detuvo en ese monte húmedo donde probó con la punta de la lengua su sabor. Otoya gimió pero ese último toque despertó ese algo en su interior que la hizo levantarse y atrapar por las muñecas a la pelirroja. Era su turno. La camisa había caído tiempo atrás y sólo era su sujetador y pantalón lo que las diferenciaba. No sentía vergüenza por estar desnuda frente a alguien que no lo estaba. No le importaba pensar, sus acciones eran guiadas por la necesidad de un cuerpo caliente y esa chica era fuego ardiendo. Jugó con sus pechos, cabían perfectamente en sus manos, los apretaba y amasaba. Bajó una mano y desabotonó el pantalón, la pelirroja lo bajó al saber que no podría hacerlo ella sola, llevándose también los boxers rojos con una profunda humedad en el centro. Ahora estaban desnudas, Otoya sobre su cadera, sintiendo en su vientre lo húmeda que estaba.

Jugó lo que quiso con sus pechos, haciéndole babear y sujetar esas caderas como asidero de la cordura pero ni siquiera eso la salvó cuando sus pezones fueron postre para esa boca, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, le chupaba, mordía, lamía y jugaba. Hacía de la pelirroja lo que quisiera y esta lo disfrutaba. Jaló a Takechi en un beso hambriento, lamiendo sus misma lenguas olvidándose de la condición humana y pasando a un instinto más bajo. Empujó a Otoya otra vez contra la cama, las sabanas arrugadas bajo su espalda, e introdujo sin más dos dedos dentro de su húmedo sexo, sintió sus dedos fuertemente clavados en su espalda y eso la incitó a mover su mano, de dentro a afuera en un ritmo desesperante. Queriéndose hacer presente en la mente de la pelipurpura.

Apretó las piernas por impulso al sentir dos dedos dentro de sí, moviéndose y frotando una zona que le hacía temblar en placer. Terminó tumbada a su lado mirándola, ambas jadeaban y sus cuerpos sudando, Haruki rodeaba con su brazo libre la espalda de Otoya y los movimientos se hicieron más esporádicos y rápidos, copiaban la velocidad y ritmo de la otra y en cuanto sintieron ese punto glorioso no lo perdieron, lo explotaron hasta el final donde soltaron un gemido apagado en un beso y sus cuerpo temblaron en espasmos. Fueron ellas todo el tiempo, fueron Haruki y Otoya todo el tiempo salvo el final. Al final…cuando alcanzaban el cielo no se llamaron por esos nombres, se llamaron por otros que no eran los suyos pero estaban a mano, a ninguna le molestó pues por eso no dijeron palabra alguna, era un hechizo en que eran ellas sin necesidad de hablar. Así se quedaron dormidas, en brazos de la otra dentro de aquel cuarto con olor a sexo.

 **N/A: les dije que traería esa versión, no les dije? A pues sorpresa sorpresa jeje no saben lo que me costó escribirlo así que no sean ingratos y déjenme su comentario. Y sí lo digo por aquellos que pedían HarukixOtoya. Son las…4 de la mañana por lo que si ven alguna incoherencia o error ortográfico ya saben el porqué.**

 **Y aquí viene la parte difícil, necesito que le hagan presión social a ciertas escritoras muy conocidas en el fandub y las obliguen a escribir, sólo recuérdenles que aquí seguimos y les prometo que les escribo de cualquier pareja que quieran en cualquier situación que gusten.**

 **Bueno, nos leemos chicos. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
